epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Devils Saga
Hey there guys, with season 3 coming up and there being Weird Al hints I thought I would make parodies again, now I've never made Parodies in this wiki yet so I decided every Parody I make is gunna be ERB wiki related, but not just that, it's gunna be a specific user every parody. As you can see and/or guess, today's User is Devil and if you again couldn't guess, it's a Parody of Weird Al's the saga begins, now I know that song is a Parody itself...But American pie (the original song) is 8 minutes long while this one is 5 minutes :3, ain't nobody got time fo' Dat. (If you don't know the song The Saga Begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEcjgJSqSRU ) But please enjoy the song. (note: whenever there's a "-", that means there's a bit of a space from what it's between) The Devils Saga A long long time ago, a user joined ERB wiki, he acted like a devil there. He joined the wiki and made some friends-but that all came to a tragic end, as he Sockpuppeted a-nother man. He then got banned and we thought that was it, But we were all wrong with that statement. Cause he came back again, and he was more of a troll since then. He ruined trust from all his friends, and yet still tries to SockPuppet again But he's gunna get banned ev-ery time. That's how, he got, his Fame Oh my, my this guys Devilish Mind. He's a traitor, Leeroynator, and he will always survive. He keeps cooooming back and then keeps starting more fights. Saying "I'm one user that will never-die" I'm one user that will never-die" did you know this user here, is one-of the worst people to fear. Cause he will always be back again. He joins again and does not act poor, unless he-named him self Devil like before. He's probably-gunna be back, one daaaaaaayyy. And I-know I never met-Devilish Except when-He was Leeroy and rapped like shit. He got banned then came out the truth. So he made another account or twwwooooo! He was an-evil user who always wants more. After getting in trouble for Shadow-Warrior. And I kneeeww he'd cause more pain. That's how, he got, his fame ''(And he was trollin') Oh my, my this guys Devilish Mind. He's a traitor, Leeroynator, and he will always survive. He keeps cooooming back and then keeps starting more fights. Saying "I'm one user that will never-die" I'm one user that will never-die" Now we finallyyyy thought Devil was gone. But he keeps comin' back and proving us wrong, to see how bad he could beeee. So he came back as Devil 2 and-told a Tale. About how we banned him-but completely faaailed. He was banned shortly after that, but he just keeps comin' Baaaaack. Oh he's a CaptainCoolFace at this place. And he keeps making himself more of a disgrace. And I kneeeeew he'd be back again. And caaauuse a bunch more pain. Because Users noticed him and spread the fear, and Mr.Piet said now listen here. But it didn't get through his Horns and ears, that's how, he got, his fame. (And he was trollin') Oh my, my this guys Devilish Mind. He's a traitor, Leeroynator, and he will always survive. He keeps cooooming back and then keeps starting more fights. Saying "I'm one user that will never-die" "I'm one user that will never-die" Well the wars never done-he keeps coming back. That Devil 3 shit caused to much wrath. And it had some users leave. It's just way to much that were going through. But there's not much else we can do. Many fought in the Devil war, and a lot of them lost their sain before. Devil was banned, and the day was finally saaaaaavved. And in the end some people lied, bans were given out and People cried. Many trust were Broken, People were think the wiki was ending. He was friends with Dragon whom he admired most, but they got separated after the blog post. but Dragons still here and Devils-a Troll. That's how, he got, his fame. (And he was trollin') Oh my, my this guys Devilish Mind. He's a traitor, Leeroynator, and he will always survive. He keeps cooooming back and then keeps starting more fights. Saying "I'm one user that will never-die" "I'm one user that will never-die" (And he was trollin') Oh my, my this guys Devilish Mind. He's a traitor, Leeroynator, and he will always survive. He keeps cooooming back and then keeps starting more fights. Saying "I'm one user that will never-die" "I'm one user that will never-die" Song End Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I went through typing this whole thing here twice because I retardedly left the Make blog post without copying the song ;-; You decide Now, here's where I need you, I WANT YOU to decide who the next user I make a parody song of, is. It HAS to be an ACTIVE USER or former Troll, I won't use some random-ass User. Also, no suggesting yourself :3, You are aswell allowed to suggest a song that goes with it, but that song may not be used if I can find a better one. Ok that's it for now, thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts